The present invention relates to presenting a link label for multiple hyperlinks, and more specifically, to presenting a link label for multiple hyperlinks in electronic messages.
Email is a system where a sender can send an electronic message to a recipient over a network, such as the internet. Generally, the sender will compose a message and address the message to an electronic location that is accessible to the intended recipient. If desired, the sender can direct the recipient to an online resource, such as a website, by attaching a hyperlink to the email. The hyperlink points to the electronic address of the website that the sender desires to share with the recipient. In the received electronic message, the recipient can select the hyperlink and be directed to the website. The hyperlink provides the recipient a quick way of accessing the online resource. Also, the sender benefits because the sender does not have to summarize the website's contents in the electronic message to share that content with the recipient.